Various financial service providers extend credit services to individuals and businesses. In their investigation associated with such transactions, the financial service providers may wish to receive financial data related to credit activities, current assets, and current liabilities of the individual, as well as the financial health of the businesses associated with the individual. Commonly, this association of businesses to an individual may be determined by the financial service provider wishing to receive the financial information, and may be generally based on input from the individual applying to receive the credit services.